


what happened to her?

by ahshhh



Series: the (mis)adventures of elíon [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Discussion of Death, Gen, Sadness, elíons wife died, single parenr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshhh/pseuds/ahshhh
Summary: lucia had a knack for asking her father about who their mother would've been, he had mentioned a wife in the past but elíon always refused to talk about her. lucia catches him in a drunken state and a painful memory is brought up for elíon.





	what happened to her?

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagine the kids asking E why they have no mom, and this is what I picture happens. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> He was married to Ysolda in my game.

Lucia had asked Elíon once why they didn't have a mother, he ignored her.

A few weeks later, she brought it up again, he sighed and he ignored her again. 

Lucia had caught him drinking in the cellar and decided to ask him again, this time the Bosmer was a little more receptive to his daughters question. 

"She was a merchant from Whiterun, she was killed in the battle that took place in Whiterun during the Civil War...I didn't get a chance to save her." Was all Elíon had told her, Lucia frowned, the small girl walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. 

Elíon smiled sadly and hugged her back, god how he wished Lucia and Francois could've met the woman that would've been their mother.


End file.
